Hikari Tanabata
Yellow (main color) Pink (sub color) |symbol= |debut-anime= Episode 08 |seiyū= Ayane Sakura |singer= Mitsuki Honda }} Hikari Tanabata (七夕光 Tanabata Hikari) is one of the main characters in Aikatsu New Nebula!. Her main brand is Starry Angel. She forms the duo Twin☆Stars with her sister Akiko Tanabata. Bio Backstory Hikari started training at the very young age of 10, much like her and her sister's idol Elena Hiyamura who also started to train as an idol at age 10. Their parents were against them becoming idols at first. But they saw how truly passionate about it they were, seeing them watch idol shows and videos. Their parents finally let them take classes to become idols, that's when they were noticed by Crescent Inc. The both of them became trainees and are now part of Half-Moon the trainee group. Hikari has great signing skills and Akiko is a great dancer. Mitsuki decided to put them in a duo together with the intention of still having them in training. They then became the duo Twin Stars, with their cute and upbeat songs they quickly became popular despite being just trainees. Their parents were feeling very proud of them and started to support them. Hikari was very happy to start taking lessons as she has always liked to sing. Wanting to take advanced singing classes, she trained a lot to become a good singer. When training as a Crescent Inc trainee she decided to prove herself and Mitsuki noticed how dedicated she was and she eventually proved herself and became center of Half-Moon's Vocal Team A, the group of trainees who are better at singing. Later she became leader of the team. Hikari was happy to finally realize her dream and her and her sister even got to meet her favourite idol Elena and the members of the group Cosmic Cherry. They all cheered them up and gave them advice on the idol world and gave her motivation to become better. Personnality Hikari is very young, she is almost constantly happy and smiling. She is very close to her sister and can be seen hugging her all the time. She feels very lonely without her sister but Akiko convinced her to become friends with other trainees. She is very friendly and laughs easily. Because she's young the older trainees often treat her and Akiko as little sisters. She gets along well with almost everybody. Appearance Hikari has a blonde bob and has blue eyes. She is always wearing clothes that are mostly yellow and white in color. She is quite small due to being young. She has a pale skin complexion. Etymology Hikari (ひかり Hikari) means light Tanabata (七夕 Tanabata) is the japanese Star Festival who celebrates the meeting of deities Orihime and Hikoboshi. Songs *Aimai Trip *Fruit of the Dance Floor *Makuramoto ni Ghost *Robotic Girl Trivia *'Favourite Foods': Tempura, onigiri, curry, tonkatsu, French fries, hamburgers, stuffed tomatoes. *Her member colors are yellow and pink. *Her zodiac is Cancer. *She loves drinking milk and hot chocolate. *Her favourite flower is the sunflower. Category:Idols Category:Star-Typed Idol Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Twin Stars Category:Crescent Inc Category:Weekender Girl39